1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a slipper or article of footwear for use subsequent to surgical procedures on the foot in which immobilization is not required. The slipper includes a sole constructed of a semi-rigid material but with sufficient flexibility that a person can still walk in a normal manner. The slipper includes forward flaps which extend upwardly and over the mid-tarsal area with the toes exposed with a rear counter attached to the sole with the area covering the heel and the flaps covering the forefoot being of one-piece construction and provided with a downwardly curved juncture area with straps with hook and loop connections being crossed and connected to the flaps and opposite portions of the counter.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
When a patient undergoes a minor surgical procedure, the patient usually must use a paper slipper to enclose the bandaged foot or wear a conventional post-surgical shoe which provides complete rigidity or semi-rigidity to the foot. In other instances, the patient may use a conventional cut out shoe to house or receive the bandaged foot. When the procedure is scheduled in advance, the patient may bring in an old shoe to be cut out or purchase a slipper which can be cut out. The previously mentioned rigid post-surgical shoes are made of rigid wood and those that are semi-rigid are made of a rubber sole like a conventional running shoe or tennis shoe with a layer of wood laminated between the inner and outer layers. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are relevant to surgical slippers and shoes.
4,136,468 PA1 4,677,767
While various types of footwear are known, none of the above patents or other prior art includes a flexible slipper that can be used by a patient after minor surgical procedures such as removal of ingrown toenails, planter wart excision and the like. By using the present invention, a patient undergoing such a surgical procedure will not necessarily wear a conventional rigid or semi-rigid shoe, a cut out conventional shoe or slipper, a paper slipper or a commercial slipper in which a patient must purchase a pair of slippers.